


Music Mayhem

by BlueMoonAce



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonAce/pseuds/BlueMoonAce
Summary: My version of the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister." The twist is that Music Meister has a crush on Green Arrow, who has a crush on Batman, who just might care that Arrow has a crush on him. [Green Arrow/Batman] Completed





	1. Hypnotic Singing

 

The scene was in utter chaos. The soldiers were running away from a gigantic robot or trying to take said robot down with bullets. Gorilla Grodd, Clock King and Black Manta were in Black Manta’s robot, currently setting their sights on their objective. The United States Comm Satellite. “There it is the United States new comm satellite,” stated Grodd.

“Which in our hands will allow us to muck up the gears of global communication,” exclaimed Clock King.

“And create worldwide chaos,” added Manta.

The three exit the robot and start heading towards the elevator that will take them to the satellite when they’re stopped. “Looks like someone’s been caught with their hand in the cookie jar,” boomed a loud voice, they irritatingly knew all too well.

They turned around they came face to face with Aquaman, Green Arrow and Black Canary. “A good spanking’s in order for you boys,” spoke up Canary.

Grodd pulled his gun out and aimed it at the hero’s, while Clock King unsheathed his sword out at the hero’s. “Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite, especially you,” growled Grodd.

Green Arrow smirked, taking out his bow and loaded an arrow. “Then it sounds to me like you’re ready to rumble.”

Black Manta took out his guns and stepped forward. “Indeed but it is you who will take the _tumble_.”

Everyone stilled for a second. “I’m sorry hun, but did you just sing that?” questioned Canary.

“Of course I did _not_ , wait yes I _did_ ,” Manta said in horror.

“ _I’m sounding shrill against my will_

 _And cannot stop this singing._ ”

Aquaman stood taller, putting his hand to his hear.

“ _And in my ears_

 _I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing!_ ”

Gorilla Grood pushed Manta away, with his gun slung across his shoulder. “ _This silly game’s very lame and someone’s going to pay!_ ”

“ _An unknown source_

_But where’s the force_

_That has us in its sway?_ ” sang Black Canary, steeping forward then stepping backwards, swooning.

Clock King stepped forward. “ _Who is doing this to us_

_And on this we must concur.”_

The other two villain’s joined in.

“ _The dastardly_

_Despicable_

_Disturbingly inexplicable-_ “

Grodd cuts off the rest of the villain’s. “ _And immanently kick-able!_ ” He kicked his feet forward.

The hero’s and villain’s formed two separate lines facing each other, in front of the rocket.

They stepped up to the person they were facing.

“ _The dirty rotten rat is-!_ ”

“ _The Music Meister!_ ” belted out the person who appeared in front of the elevator. He was dressed in a purple suit with green music notes on the side, white with blacks tip shoes, green bowtie, black gloves. He held a grey rod with white disks around it and wore a black hat with a white feather, over ginger slicked back hair and white with black music notes glasses.

All the villain’s and hero’s aimed their weapons at the newcomer who started walking towards them.

“ _Put down your arms my friends_

 _Arrows, guns and swords._ ”

Their eye’s fogged over and they dropped their weapons.

“ _Your resistance to my charm now ends_

 _When I belt these power chords!_ ”

The villains start dancing. Music Mistier twirls Canary into his arms and pulls Clock King as well.

“ _Good guys, or bad guys_

 _It doesn’t really matter._ ”

He pushes them together and they start dancing. Grodd leads Aquaman and Black Manta leads Green Arrow.

“ _You’re all just slaves to my hypnotic patter_

_As I regale you with my story_

_You’ll have no choice_

_But to do my evil bidding_

_When you hear this booming voice!_ ”

The pairs danced around Music Meister while he started to the control room. In the room Green Arrow and Clock King stand on Aquaman and Grodd’s shoulders to lift him in the air. Canary and Manta use one arm to hold themselves almost horizontally to Arrow and Clock King.

“ _Oh, I’m the Music Meister._ ”

“ _He’s the Music Meister,_ ” they chime in.

“ _And everyone just fawns._ ”

“ _He’s the Music Meister_

 _And we are all his pawns,_ ” they sing, scrambling to be his steeping stool to the floor. He leaps over to the control panel and activates it.

“ _And so for me it’s destiny_

 _To be the meistro of villainy._ ” He stepped out of the control room.

“ _I’m the Music Meister_

 _And I’m here to settle the score!_ ”

“You see I too have plans for this rocket and now that I’ve established who’s in charge, get to work.”

The villain’s and hero’s stepped in a line, walking straight towards the rocket that’s about to take off. “Well that’s not something you see every day,” Batman states, sitting back in his Batcopter overlooking the scene.

Music Meister continued to sing.

“ _Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir_

_But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher_

_The ruffians quickly fell into a trance_

_And it was then with wicked glee_

_I made those puppets dance_

_I’m the Music Meister!”_

_“He’s the Music Meister.”_ they sing standing on the stairs to the rocket.

_“And everyone just fawns.”_

_“He’s the Music Meister_

_“And we are all his pawns!”_ They passed Music Meister’s orb to Aquaman who attached it in the rocket.

_“I’m the Music Meister_

_Crime became my path.”_

_“He’s the Music Meister_

_And we must beware his wrath.”_

As soon as Music Meister turned to look at the owner of that deep voice, he became entranced. He was expecting it to be Black Canary. He was befuddled when it was Green Arrow who sang those chords. Regardless of the gender that voice entranced him. “That voice. It’s beautiful.” He jumped off the ledge he was standing on.

“ _Oh oooooh.”_

Arrow was surprised that Music Meister was paying attention to him. The other hero’s normally get the attention, while he just fades into the background.

“ _Ah aaaaah.”_

Music Meister starts walking towards him.

“ _Oh oooooh.”_

Arrow jumps over the staircase and walks towards him as well.

“ _Ah aaa-aah.”_

 _“Oh-“_ Canary cuts in, wanting to have a turn before Music Meister can finish his note.

“ _Whoa whoa whoa whoa!”_ Her sonic voice activates, knocking everyone down around her.

Batman was watching all this unfold, waiting for the right moment to intervene. “The fiend, his voice can hit a pitch that hypnotically controls anyone who hears it.” He slips his bat earplugs in before jumping to the ground. “This concerto of crime is over!”

“Batman… I’m sorry, but my work’s not quite done yet,” informed Music Meister, standing up and shooting music bars out of his rod.

Batman doges the blast and grabs the front of Music Meister’s coat.

“ _You better tow the line you see_

_Because now your wills belong to me,”_

Everyone who had fallen down during Canary’s sonic scream stands up. They start snapping their fingers, in tune with the music.

“ _And now my friends you have the chance_

_To show Batman how well you dance_

_Mwahahahaha!”_

Batman tosses Music Meister away and faces the villains and heroes, while Music Meister runs to the control panel. They surround Batman and Manta does a grand jeté to Batman. Batman grabs Manta by his antennas and throws him into Green Arrow.

Canary spins her way to Batman and Batman swipes his foot underneath her so she loses balance and falls over, while Clock King is doing a less impressive grand jeté than Manta and goes straight into an entrechat and Batman kicks him in the chest.

Grodd grabs Batman from behind and squeezes his ribs.

Music Meister starts the rocket countdown to thirty.

Grodd starts dancing while still squeezing Batman’s ribs. Batman reaches down to his belt, pulls a tube off and squirts the ground underneath him with oil. Grodd’s feet slip and he falls on his back. Batman stands on top of him and rides him like a surfboard.

Black Canary and Green Arrow try to punch Batman off of Grodd, while he’s sliding their way. As Batman goes pass he handcuffs Canary and Arrow together.

Grodd hits the wall and Batman jumps off. Grodd uses his feet and hands to hold Batman’s legs and arms still. Manta, Aquaman and Clock King start walking towards them. Aquaman does a poor jeté entrelancé. Batman dodges and Aquaman punches Grodd instead. Batman gets out of Grodd’s hold and tackles Aquaman to the ground. He is surrounded by the others, who are still clicking in a circle, when he sees fire coming out of the rocket.

Music Meister comes out of the control room onto it’s roof.

“ _Now that Batman’s been delayed_

_Your usefulness has passed_

_A distraction is what I need_

_So kick into that blast.”_

Everyone minus Batman lines up in the direction of the rocket which is about to take off and does the can-can.

“ _Oooh oooo-oooh_

 _I’m the Music Meister, I cannot help but boast,”_ Music Miester sings, striding along the edge of the roof, jumping off the roof.

“ _He’s the Music Meister_

_Under his spell we’re toast.”_

They sing as they head towards the flames were they will indeed be toast.

“ _I’m the Music Meister,_

_I won the day now I must fly_

_I’m the Music Meister_

_And I’m here to settle the scooo-oooooore!”_ sings Music Meister as he hops onto his music note bike and zooms off the scence.


	2. Drives Him Bats

 

The villains and heroes do the cancan towards the flames. Batman has a choice let the villain get away or let the other villains and heroes burn. Batman uses his roped batarang to wrap around the dancers and shots another roped batarang at the tower. He ties the two batarangs together so the dancers don't get any closer to the flames. A ladder drops from the batcopter from above and he climbs it and gets in the copter. He shots a rope at the dancers and pulls them away from the rocket that's about to take off. He drops them on the ground and the heroes kick the villains in the face.

"Something tells me this is only the beginning of Music Meister's evil orchestration," Batman stated, staring into the distance.

"Sounds like you could use a gal to track him down," Green Arrow offered walking forwards, with Canary awkwardly trailing behind.

Batman took a hold of his hand and Arrow could feel himself blush. ' _He's holding my hand! Why is he holding my hand?'_

Batman thought that Arrow looked cute when he blushed. ' _Wait cute? What am I thinking? Arrows as straight as an arrow and even if he liked boys, he would never like me. I'm too serious and focused on my work, he could never know that I'm Bruce Wayne and he deserves someone that could fit him in their schedule. I have too many matters that need my attention, plus how could I do that to Alfred? He practically raised me. So there, Arrow and I will never work.'_  Batman unlocked the handcuffs and leaves a pair of earplugs in his hand.

' _Oh, of course, he just needs to take the handcuffs off. It's not like he likes me anyway, besides he doesn't swing that way. I've been spending way too much time with Speedy.'_  Thought Arrow embarrassed. He tuned in when Batman started talking.

"These ear plugs will protect you from the Meister's lethal lyrics." Batman tosses a pair to Canary and Aquaman. He grapes the ladder and is carried away.

"I could use a pal," Canary offers.

"I'm not giving up that easily Batman," Arrow stated.

In an abandoned opera house in Gotham, Music Meister is playing the organ. Once he finishes his last note he stands up, tips the chair backwards, stands in front of the cut out cardboard audience and throws his black coat off, to reveal a humongous white fur cape. He looks out to the audience and bows. "Thank you, thank you! Oh ho ho, you're too kind!" Music Meister straightens up and speaks about his devious master plan to the silent adoring crowd. "With the satellite in my control, soon all the world will be singing my praise and making me rich. Though there is one thing that could still get in my way-"

He cuts off when he sees a shadow of someone loaming over him.

Batman brings his cape up in the shape of a bat in front of the lights. "Your shows about to have a long intermission, Music Meister. 20 years to life." He jumps down in front of the stage light.

"Batman, always Batman," Music Meister complains, running to the organ and playing some notes. Smoke comes out of the organ. The smoke covers the entire opera house, allowing Music Meister to get his bike.

" _He always has a sidekick_

_Some boy wonder at his call_

_His utility belt holds everything_

_Can't find that at the mall_

_The batmobile is superfast_

_There is no car that is surpassed."_

He reaches the civilians and the civilians grab Batman by the cape and drag him down.

" _It's a good thing we've got Arkham_

_'Cause he really drives us bats."_

Music Meister drives pass Arkham and the inmates join him in singing.

_"Drives us bats_

_Drives us bats_

_He really drives us bats_

_Bats_

_Bats_

_He drives us bats."_

Batman finally gets free of the civilians and grabs onto Music Meister's bike. His bike breaks in half and they're forced to ride them like scooters. Music Meister pulls his green cloak off and his entire outfit changers to a marching band outfit.

" _When dancing with the bat you see_

_Or using an array of tools_

_He's always got the answers_

_He makes us look like fools."_

Batman makes a leap for Music Meister's bike but Meister flies into the sky and changes his outfit again into an 80's pop outfit and flies past Irongate Prison, while Batman misses his target and falls to the ground below.

" _He's got no super powers_

_He's just a flying rat_

_It's a good thing that we've got Arkham_

_'Cause he really drives us bats."_

Irongate's inmates join in.

" _Drives us bats."_

_"World's greatest detective."_

_"Drives us bats."_

Gorilla Grodd joins in, pouting on his tire swing.

" _Foiling every evil scheme."_

The inmates join in again.

" _He really drives us bats_

_Bats_

_Bats_

_He drives us bats."_

Music Meister shoots open the gates to Irongate Prison.

" _Even without shark repellent,"_  Black Manta sings in his giant fishbowl.

" _He's tougher than he seems,"_  Clock King sings, as he lifts weights.

" _Other heroes often ask-"_  Aquaman cuts off as he gets tackled by the 18 prisoners around him.

" _Why is he always the top cat?"_  Black Canary sings before getting tackled down as well.

" _He drives us bats_

_Drives us bats_

_Drives us bats."_

Green Arrow stands on a rooftop overlooking the chaos. He tries to stay away from hand to hand combat because he knows he isn't that good.

" _Look at him_

_Save the day_

_Keeping evil far away."_ He punches someone in the face and kicks a person holding a knife, throwing him away.

_"A brave man_

_Like no man_

_Be my man_

_Batman,"_  sing Arrow as he stares at Batman. He does a 360 back-flips over the mob of crooks behind him. He backhands all of them, sending them tumbling to the ground.

" _If only he could love me_

_He could love me_

_If only he could love me_

_Like he loves fighting villainy."_

On a lower rooftop Music Meister looks at Arrow with lust.

" _How he sings_

_Sweet as day_

_I could take him away_

_An enchanter’s voice, sparrows, my hero, Green Arrow."_ Spotlights shone on Arrow kicking some poor stranger off the rooftop. Music Meister stared at him.

" _If only he could love me."_

 _"If only he could love me,"_  Arrow started singing again.

_"If only he could love me."_

_"If only he could love me."_

_"If only he could love me."_

_"If only he could love me."_

_"Like I love…"_

_"If only he could love me,"_  as Arrow dragged out the last two words, Music Meister continues singing.

" _Villainy!"_

Green Arrow only just notices that Music Meister is behind him.

" _Our voices may be in tune_

 _But you sir don't make me swoon!"_  Green Arrow runs to Batman who was getting overwhelmed by the prisoners.

" _Our voice's the perfect match_

_But your life I'll now dispatch!"_

Music Meister shots music bars at Green Arrow.

" _Aaahhhhhh aaahhhhhh aaahhhhhh!"_

Green Arrow gets hit by Meister's beam, the same time Batman is taken out and falls unconscious.


	3. Deathtraps Everywhere

 

Somewhere in an abandoned basement underneath a TB&TB store in Gotham, Batman and Green Arrow are tied up together with wire, struggling and twisting to slip the wire off. Arrow blushed, he could feel Batman twisting and his muscles pressing up against his back. ‘ _Ahh! Ok be cool, play it cool Arrow. Try not to make a fool of yourself Again.’_

Batman could feel Arrow’s muscles pressing against his back. ‘ _Arrows worked out. Probably from all his body training. Ahh! Focus, I’ve got to get us out of here, before we become dead.’_

“ _Gears grindin', ropes bindin'_

 _Coils windin,_ _for a super sap_

 _Deathtrap!”_ Music Meister was standing on a platform above the heroes in a punk outfit.

“ _Pistons pangin,_ _clamps a-clangin'_

_Springs sprangin, it's the last lap!_

_Death trap!”_ Meister jumped down from the platform.

“No encore for you this time, Batman! And I'm afraid it's closing night for my little arrow, too. A shame; we could have made such sweet music! But now the world awaits my final number... and I shouldn't keep them!” Music Meister stepped back and changed into purple and gold armour.

Sprayers were coming closer to them, spraying acid, sharp axes were swinging overhead and lasers were firing at them. Arrow started singing,

“ _Acid steaming,_

_Blades gleaming,_

_Lasers beaming,_

_Final nightcap,_

_Deathtrap!”_ Batman moved do the axes didn’t hit them and hit the acid sprayers which hit a support beam overhead. The walls were coming closer. They propped the feet up onto the walls.

_“Bones crushing,_

_Flesh mushing,_

_Gore gushing,_

_It’s a dirt nap,_

_Deathtrap_

_Deathtrap,”_ they looked up and saw a huge bomb counting down. Batman grabbed a laser from his belt and cut a hole through the acid. They fell down the hole.

“ _Deathtraaaap!”_

The bomb exploded above their heads and Batman caught Green Arrow.

“Was the singing really necessary? You do have a good voice,” Batman grudgingly pointed out.

Arrow could feel his check were on fire. ‘ _Batman complemented me? He must be really impressed if he complimented me. He rarely compliments me! I can count on one hand the number of times he’s complimented me. He just thinks I’m a dumb blonde, clueless and can’t do anything right. Would Batman have gotten entranced by Music Meister’s voice? No! But I did. Sigh. I can never do anything right.’_

“T-thanks.” He cleared his throat. “Where do you think Music Meister is?”

“There’s only one place where he could make his concerto performance, the Gotham stage,” replied Batman.

 

 

Aquaman and Black Canary where standing guard on the stage, with civilians standing around the stage. Music Meister walks up to Canary and Aquaman. “Now the moment the worlds been waiting for. Without further ado, the showstopper!”

“This shows closing early Music Meister, due to criminal intent and bad reviews,” Batman announced his presence. He shot a batarang at the stage.

“Well I guess that’s my cue,” Meister replied. Batman and Arrow slide down it, onto the stage.

“ _The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear.”_

Aquaman, Canary and the civilians form a circle around Green Arrow and Batman.

“ _Let’s not fight, let’s get along_

_For your hypnotic profiteer!”_

The civilians started fighting Batman and Arrow.

“ _The Music Meister is the man the world shall obey,_

_So do your job, steal all you can,_

_While you’re under my sway!”_

Civilians began stealing jewellery and money from the shop they were in, while dancing to Music Meister’s song.

Arrow and batman were still fighting all the civilians around them.

_“It's too late, now's the date,_

_When the world became unfurled,_

_A satellite, projects my might,_

_Around my finger you'll be twirled!”_

Music Meister’s satellite dish began transmitting his song to his satellite in orbit.

“ _A satellite, projects my might,_

_Around my finger, you’ll be twirled!”_

A bank robbery was in process when they heard Meister’s song. All the civilians joined in, singing his song.

_“The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

_Let’s not fight, let’s get along,_

_For our hypnotic profiteer!”_

The civilians started to carry bags of cash out of the bank and anything they could steal from the shops surrounding them.

“ _The Music Meister is the man the world shall obey,_

_So do your job, steal all you can,_

_While you’re under his sway!”_

Green Arrow and Batman were held in place and surrounded by civilians. Aquaman grabbed Arrow and Canary went to punch Arrow. Something in Arrows face seemed to make Canary snap out of the hold Music Meister had on her. She punched Aquaman in the face, instead of Arrow.

Aquaman punched Canary in the face, sending her unconscious. Arrow got free and turned around. Aquaman went flying at him and Arrow kicked him off of himself.

“ _You still persist, but don’t resist,_

_Sing along to my song!”_

A mob of civilians dogpiled Batman and Green Arrow to the ground. Batman shot a batarang at a support tower, above Music Meister. He gripped Arrows hand and pulled him onto the beam.

Arrow kicked an inmate off the beam. They fought off the people on the beam.

“ _Dance a dance, prance my prance,_

_Because to me, you now belong!”_

People in Egypt and England were stealing as well.

“ _The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

_Let’s not fight, let’s get along,_

_For our hypnotic profiteer!”_

Civilians in China, Atlantis and the Artic were dancing and singing along to Meister’s song.

“ _The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey,_

_So do your job, steal all you can,_

_While you're under his sway!”_

Batman and Arrow were trapped in a circle, with mobs of people surrounding them.

A civilian grabbed Arrow from behind and pulled out his ear plugs.

“ _Just you and him, it’s looking grim,_

_Now you're mine, will Bats resign?_

_Use your voice! He’ll have no choice!_

_Now it’s time for you to shine!”_

Green Arrow walked towards Batman and started fighting him.

“ _The Music Meister, sings the song that the world wants to hear,_

_Let’s not fight, let’s get along,_

_For our hypnotic profiteer!”_

Arrow kicked Batman back, into a mob of people. They held him back.

“Using Green Arrow for an instrument of evil, you corrupt conductor! But if you'll expect me to play along with your twisted tune, he'll have to sing as high as me...”

_“AhhhhAhhhhAhhhAhhh!”_

_“AhhAhh!”_

With each ah, the two stepped closer to each other.

“ _AhhAhhAhhhAhhh!”_

_“AhhhAhhhhh!”_

_“AhhhhhAhhhhhAhhhhhhhhAhhhhh!”_

_“AhhAhhhAhhhhhhh!”_

 “ _AhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhh!”_

Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it at Music Meister’s microphone. He also reached behind Green Arrow and pulled out one of his sonic arrows. While Arrow was singing he struck the arrow into the microphone.

“ _AhhhhAhhhhh!”_

“NOO!” yelled Music Meister, once he realised Batman’s plan.

The sonic wave shattered all the screens, showing Music Meister’s face and completely broke all the people around the world free of Music Meister’s hypnotic control.

Batman punched Music Meister in the face. “Put a sock in it.” Meister groaned and reach his hand out, then fell unconscious.

Arrow walked up to Batman. “You’ve done it again hero and that’s some set of pipes you’re sporting there.”

“Actually I’m more of a baritone. I was only able to match your voice with the use of this bat auto tuning amplifier,” replied Batman.

“Since the day’s been saved, what do you say we grab a bite?” Arrow questioned.

“Sorry, crime doesn’t take dinner breaks and neither do I. Until next time Arrow.” Batman grappled away on his grappling gun.

‘ _Idiot! Why did I ask him out to dinner? Everyone knows Batman doesn’t do dinner! Sigh. There goes my one and only chance to ask him out and I blew it! He probably thinks I’m just like a puppy, trailing behind him everywhere. Sigh. I should probably go, get back to running Queen Industries. At least there, no one will judge me.’_ Thought Arrow.

On a rooftop overlooking the stage, Batman crouched in the shadows. He watched Green Arrow think for a minute, sigh, shake his head and walk off.

‘ _Idiot! Why did I say no? Everyone knows Arrow only asks once! Sigh. There goes my one and only chance to have dinner with him and I blew it! He probably thinks I’m not interested in him. Sigh. I should probably go back to Gotham. In my words,_ “Crime doesn’t take dinner breaks and neither do I.” _At least there I can bet up lowlifes and not wallow in my self-pity.’_ Thought Batman.

He grabbled away, but if he just looked back one more time, he would have seen Arrow stop walking and look behind himself with longing.


End file.
